New Life?
by LivyLoo22
Summary: Percy gets sick, and Poseidon decides to take care of him. He then decides to ask Percy something important. (Sorry for incredibly stupid title and summary) *SLOW UPDATES*
1. Sick day

Percy definitely could not win the current fight, definitely not. He was coughing horribly and when he lost his breath it took a long time to catch it. But for some reason, somehow a gorgon had gotten into the camp.

'Probably a stupid first year playing what they thought was a joke.'

Percy thought this as he tried to send the cursed gorgon back to Tartarus. Though he kept getting slower, and slower, and he didn't have any backup. It was the middle of the night, so everyone was asleep, unfortunately.

Finally the Gorgon had pushed Percy down and Percy thought,

'Yeah. This is the end.'

Then suddenly a voice came from the beach, that sounded oddly like his father's.

"Get away from my son!"

Percy watched as his father appeared, almost out of nowhere, and killed the Gorgon almost immediately. Percy then realized just how tired he really was, laying on the ground, and wanted to sleep, but felt he should stay awake. His attempts to stay conscious fell though and he fell asleep in a matter of seconds. When he woke up he was in a comfortable bed, his eyes focused more and he realized someone was standing over him. Paul? No he didn't know where camp was and couldn't find it, seeing as he was a mortal. 'Wait a second,' Percy thought, he realized Poseidon, his father was standing over him. He then realized he wasn't even at camp.

When Poseidon has realized his son was in trouble he knew had to help. He knew pretty well that if Zeus found out he had helped Percy, Zeus would probably attempt to strangle his older brother. Once Poseidon had defeated the gorgon, he realized Percy was asleep. He had hoped that he was not dead, but he relaxed upon hearing a sniff. Poseidon had carried his son back to Atlantis. He put Percy in a room he had built for him when he had rebuilt his underwater palace. Poseidon waited for Percy to wake up next to his bed. He was about to get up to leave when he saw Percy's sea green eyes flutter open, he asked hoarsely,

"Dad?" To which Poseidon replied,

"Yes, Perseus?"

"What is going on?" The demigod asked.

"You looked as if you needed assistance, so I did so. You fell asleep soon and I brought you to my kingdom."

"Oh."

"I believe that you are sick?"

"You-" Percy interrupted himself with a cough. "think?" Poseidon was somewhat upset to see his son like this.

"I've asked Apollo to come see you tomorrow."

"O-" He coughed again. "kay."

"I need to contact Chiron and tell him not to worry about you, and that you'll be staying with me for a short period of time."

"Mkay..." Came the tired response. Soon after, Percy had fallen asleep.


	2. Diagnosis

After Poseidon had left, Percy realized just how excited he was to be here. He had only seen Atlantis once when the Titan War was still happening, and his father's kingdom was being destroyed at that time. The thought of being with his father as well was even more exciting. Maybe they could go fishing, or do whatever he does for fun underwater?

Posiedon left his son's bedroom quietly. He went to a deserted corridor, flicked a drachma and said,

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow please except my offering." The water turned rainbow and he then said,

"Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." The rainbow twisted around and eventually showed Chiron who looked nervous.

"Chiron," Poseidon said after a few seconds of silence. Chiron looked up and suddenly broke into a cold sweat.

"Lord Poseidon." He bowed. "What is it you need?"

"I thought I should tell you that Percy is here with me." The sea god responded. Chiron relaxed when Poseidon said that.

"Oh thank the gods! We were all very nervous."

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. Last night a gorgon got into the camp and Percy attempted to fight, seeing as he was the only one awake. I killed the gorgon and realized Percy was asleep, so I brought him to my home. I should have left him at camp but I feel that he should stay with me. He seems very sick and I don't feel that a child of Apollo may be able to heal him. I think I need Apollo himself."

"You should contact him immediately!" The trainer of heroes said.

"I already have, he is coming tomorrow." Suddenly both of them heard a horrible coughing fit down the hall.

"Is that Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, and he hasn't had a coughing fit that bad the entire time he has been with me."

"Go make sure he is alright then, Lord Poseidon." Chiron said, and with that, the image was gone. Poseidon still heard the coughing and rushed to his son's room. There Percy was coughing horribly. Poseidon ran over to him and wrapped his arm around his son, reassuring him. When Percy was done coughing, Poseidon carefully helped Percy lay back onto his bed and tucked him in. He felt his forehead and his eyebrows furrowed together. Mortal's foreheads weren't supposed to be that hot, were they? He stood up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wet it and put it on Percy's forehead.

"Rest, Perseus." And with that Poseidon left the room without another word. Soon after, Percy fell asleep.

When Percy woke up, he saw his dad and...who was that? Percy recognized him finally, it was Apollo. When Percy's eyes opened all the way his dad spoke first.

"Please keep it a secret that Percy is here."

"You got it, Uncle P!" That was definitely Apollo.

They both realized that Percy was awake and they stopped talking immediately.

"Sup, Perce." Apollo said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get you fixed up, then." Said Apollo. Percy sneezed after that. Apollo bit his lip.

He then turned to Poseidon, talking about what Percy could have. Apollo concluded he had a severe case of the flu. Apollo made some antibiotics appear and bid the two farewell.

I only update when people vote and comment, so make sure you vote and comment! :)


	3. Oceanus

When Apollo came to the conclusion that Percy had a very severe case of the flu, Poseidon relaxed a little, but just a little. He had thought Percy might have had something way worse than that.

Zeus decided he was going to call Poseidon to Olympus, and the lord of the seas was not very excited about it. He told Percy goodbye and decided to have a servant to check on him if he didn't come back in 20 minutes. When Poseidon got to Olympus, Zeus questioned him as to why he hadn't been very active in his duties. He told him he had matters to tend to under the surface but he didn't buy it. The Sea God repeated it multiple times to him and he finally took it. He left Olympus and went to his son's room. They both said hello and seeing as Percy wasn't in a talkative mood, he left for the throne room. Poseidon was only in the throne room for a matter of minutes before he heard an explosion and screaming. He immediately shot up from his throne. Before he could react, a few sea monsters that were not on his side swam in and started to attack. Poseidon defeated them with ease, and then looked around for a sign of any more and there weren't any. He relaxed for a few seconds but then remembered Percy.

What if Percy is being attacked?

Poseidon turned to run to Percy's room, but before he could start running, he heard Percy yell for help before his voice cracked. The Sea God ran as fast as he could to his demigod son's room, and when he got there he found Percy standing, his hands tied behind him, and someone was holding him very tightly, keeping him from moving. Percy tried to struggle and escape, but his attempt soon became sluggish.

"Dad!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw Poseidon.

Poseidon bellowed to the person behind Percy to show themself. When they did step out a little from behind Percy, Poseidon realized it was Oceanus. Poseidon had assumed that. he had defeated the Sea Titan during the Titan war but he realized that apparently he hadn't. Poseidon looked between Percy and Oceanus.

"What do you want from me?" He asked calmly, but was about to loose his anger if the titan didn't let go of his son. He watched as Percy tried to struggle, but his attempts were in vain. The teen was too tired to put up much of a fight.

"I want the throne. I want to rule this ocean again. If you don't cooperate your little prince won't be leaving with you."

At this comment, every coast in the world was definitely experiencing crashing waves and storms. Poseidon was angry. Very angry.

He charged forward, knocking Oceanus to the ground, but not before managing to grab Percy to make sure he didn't fall. Once Percy was safely away from Oceanus and on the other side of the room, Poseidon quickly untied the ropes on the demigod's wrists and looked at his son. "Try to go as far away as you can. Don't forget that you have Riptide too." He said. Percy nodded and quickly ran from the room.

Poseidon looked over at Oceanus who was trying to get up. Poseidon quickly marched over to him, picking him up by the front of his shirt and glaring at Oceanus. "Don't mess with him again." He said, obviously referring to Percy. With that, he slammed Oceanus' head against the wall, watching as he fell unconscious. He had some servants bring Oceanus to the dungeons. Then he left to go find Percy.


	4. Feeling better?

Percy woke up in his bed, the events of yesterday coming back to him. He saw Poseidon standing over him looking worried. Percy cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes and speaking,

"Dad?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Oceanus."

"You mean like, the titan who used to rule the seas before you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I feel a little better." Percy had noticed his throat didnt hurt that much and his body wasnt as sore.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Stupid Poseidon. He could have just given Oceanus the throne and wouldnt have had his son hurt like that. Oceanus didn't care about the little brat, he hated Poseidon and anyone with any connection to him.

Oceanus' eyes widened as he realized that Percy's sickness must have let up. He had given Percy it, hoping it would let Poseidon's guard down, but it hadn't worked.

Well, Oceanus thought, he would have to get the ocean a different way.


	5. Prince!

Percy woke up for what seemed like the millionth time during his stay with his father. After a few seconds he realized he wasn't even sick at all! He had no pain whatsoever, and felt like he could run a hundred miles. Poseidon walked in looking a bit nervous. Percy asked,

"What's wrong father?" Which startled Poseidon, seeing as he had not heard Percy's voice without hearing coughing or hoarseness.

"..Percy do you feel all better?" Replied a still startled Poseidon.

"Yes."

"Good, I need to talk to you about something Perseus." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"So Perseus, well...I was wondering if you wanted to be a Prince of Atlantis, such as Triton. Don't worry I already spoke with him and Amphitrite! They just got back from a council for some group Amphitrite is in and she just insisted that Triton went with her. They just got back. She is alright with it but Triton still seems to have a little grudge." Poseidon said, his fingers fidgeting.

"Well dad..this is...huge." Percy let out a dry chuckle.

When Amphrite and Triton had gotten back, Poseidon waited a bit before gathering them in the hall in front of Percy's bedroom and explained all that was going on. He had told the guards he had stationed there since the Oceanus incident to go eat some breakfast while he spoke to my wife and son.

"So, Percy got really sick and I brought him here." The Sea God paused for a minute and waited for one of the two to yell at him.

"He was in his own bedroom when Oceanus got in and attempted to get me to give up the throne by attempting to kidnap Percy..."

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you brought your stupid illegitimate kid here?" Triton asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Poseidon sighed before responding.

"Yes, I did. Please do not attempt to send him to my brother before it is necessary."

"My lord, I would like to see Perseus." Amphitrite stated.

"Not now, my queen. He is sleeping peacefully."

"But that is the best time to see a child! They are always so cute when they are asleep!" She protested, clearly very excited to see Percy.

"Alright." Poseidon led his wife and godly son into Percy's bedroom. Amphitrite stopped next to the bed and looked at Percy. She pushed a lock of raven hair out of his face and noticed a gray streak. She gestured to it, and Poseidon made a gesture that must have meant "later." She nodded. They then left the room, and Triton went to read a book in his room leaving his mother and father. Poseidon started by saying,

"That gray strand is from him taking on Atlas' burden."

"What? He held up Atlas's sky?" Amphitrite asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes." He said with a sigh.

"Amphitrite, I would like your permission for Percy to become a Prince Of Atlantis."

She was silent for a few moments, thinking it over. "Alright." She said simply.

"Thank you."

Poseidon had just finished telling Percy the details of becoming the new Prince of Atlantis, and Percy really wanted to accept, but he didn't want to spend his entire time under the surface.

"Dad I would love to accept but..."

"What is it Perseus?"

"I don't want to spend all my time under the surface."

"You are welcome to visit camp half blood and your mothers home any time you want with my permission."

Percy was quiet. He seemed to be considering it thoroughly. "I...Alright."


	6. First Day

Percy POV

The next morning, Percy put on a blue t-shirt and some jeans. He headed down to breakfast where his father, Triton and Amphitrite were already eating. His father was reading Olympus times and eating pancakes, Triton was eating waffles (didn't know what he should eat..) and Amphitrite was eating a salad. Percy sat down and started to eat some cereal a servant brought him. Poseidon looked up from the paper, and set it down when Amphrite glared at him, jerking her head subtly towards Percy.

"Good morning Percy." He said. Percy's face reddened slightly.

"I'm not really a morning person, father." He responded.

"Oh don't worry about it too much Percy." Replied Poseidon.

"So, what are we doing today?" The demigod asked.

"Percy, you'll be with me in the throne room this morning." Percy looked at his father.

"What do you mean, father?"

"I forgot to mention last night, apologies. You're going to be with me in the throne room this morning so that you can learn the ropes."

Time Skip, After Breakfast.

Percy sat on his throne in silence. No one had come in for about 20 minutes with anything interesting to say. Percy started fidgeting with his fingers, and tapping foot quietly. Stupid ADHD. Poseidon a book written in Ancient Greek that Percy had been reading appeared in Percy's hands. "Thanks, Dad." Said Percy.

"No problem, Percy. Just..close it when someone comes in."

"Okay." Percy read the book for a good 5 minutes. A soldier came in and looked nervous. Percy closed his book like his father told him.

"My lord." The soldier bowed.

"Monsters, no doubt from Oceanus's army, have invaded a neighborhood. What shall we do?"

"Place the kingdom's best defenders there to drive them out. If you have any issues call in reinforcements, if there are too many, call for me and I will come and help."

"Thank you for the solution, My Lord." With that, the soldier left.

'This doesn't seem so hard..' Percy thought.


	7. A Day At Camp Part 1 Annabeth POV

Annabeth was nervous, like, oh my gods-Kronos-is-rising-nervous, not oh my gods-I-forgot-my-homework-nervous. She hadn't seen or heard anything from Percy in 2 weeks. He had completely disappeared from the camp. As his girlfriend, she had every right to know where her Seaweed Brain was! She left her cabin in a hurry one morning, heading for the Big House. She found Chiron playing a game of pinochle with Dionysus, and asked if she could have a word with him. As they walked away she heard Dionysus mutter something about "Stupid brats with big heads.." but she just ignored the god. She asked Chiron,

"Have you heard anything from Percy?"

"Yes, Annabeth, do not worry." Chiron responded, calmly.

"Where is he then?" Annabeth asked, relaxing a little bit.

"In Atlantis with his father." She relaxed a bit more at that.

"But why is he there Chiron?" She asked, her voice holding curiosity.

"He came down with a sickness and his father decided to take care of him. He got better, so his father decided to crown him Prince of Atlantis." That was..the least thing Annabeth had expected.

"What? He can't come to camp now, can he?" Annabeth asked, becoming more angry with her Seaweed Brain by the minute. But she had really no reason to, right? He wouldn't accept if he knew he would need to leave Annabeth.

"Yes, he can, Annabeth, do not worry, my dear." Chiron replied. At that moment, the water crashing by the beach and Percy appeared.


	8. A Day At Camp Part 2

Percy smiled upon walking into the camp. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, looking around at everyone that had gathered to see him. He spotted Annabeth in the crowd and speed-walked over to her.

"Annie." He greeted. In response, Annabeth punched him in the shoulder.

"What the Hades, Seaweed Brain? You disappeared for two weeks without a word!" She said, narrowing her eyes. Percy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I was sick and only got better a few days ago, and things got kinda hectic once I was better." He responded, daring to meet Annabeth's stormy eyes. She sighed, pulling Percy in for a hug. When they pulled apart, they both ended up smiling.

"So what would you like to do today, Wise Girl?" The Son of Poseidon asked.

"How about a regular day?"

They did exactly that. Sparring, rock climbing, hanging out with the Hephaestus kids in the forges, picking strawberries, canoe-ing, and capture the flag.

The blue team won, of course. What else would you expect from the savior of Olympus' team? Clarisse threw a hissy fit, and it was actually kind of funny when she got yelled at to go back to her cabin. The others all clapped Percy on the back, congratulating him on being back and the victory.

Percy stayed for a few more days, each day the same, yet somehow different from the last. Eventually, it was time to go back to Atlantis, so Percy bid everyone goodbye. He was walking on the sand when Annabeth ran up to him, crashing her lips onto his. Percy froze for a second in shock, his hands waving around uselessly. Eventually he melted into it, wrapping his arms around Annabeth's waist. They pulled away, foreheads resting against each other's.

"Do you have to go?" Annabeth asked sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry, Annabeth.." Percy responded, trailing his thumb down her cheek.

"Can you visit more often?" The blonde asked, her voice cracking as she felt the tears start to form.

"Yeah. I'll come next week, I promise." Percy responded, throwing in a smile. Annabeth nodded, pulling away from the warmth of Percy's body.

"You should head out now." She stated. Percy nodded.

"I love you, Annie." He said, watching as she turned.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."


	9. Percy’s Birthday Part 1

Percy woke up on the morning of August eighteenth, thinking it was another regular day, though something felt...different.

He went about his morning like usual. While he was walking through a hall at one point, he was hit with dizziness and he had to lean against the wall for a few seconds so he wouldn't fall. He'd been having these spells lately, sometimes hit with nausea too, but he decided it was no big deal and kept it from everyone.

Eventually, he spotted his father. Now approaching him, Percy asked,

"Dad? Why does something seem different about today?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow as his son asked him that. Didn't he know?

"Percy..you forgot it was your birthday?"

"What?! I thought that was tomorrow."

"No, it's today." Percy thought for a few seconds.

"Can I go to camp and visit Annabeth, and then my mom for the day?" He asked, his eyes lighting up as he thought about seeing Annabeth and Sally. Poseidon pretended to think about it, just to mess with his son.

"Hmm. I suppose so." He said, his voice serious, but the twinkle in his eye proved otherwise.

Once Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood, everyone seemed to not even notice him. It was a common occurrence for him to just appear from the ocean. The one person that noticed and acknowledged him, was Annabeth.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, turning and accidentally poking the Apollo kid teaching her archery in the eye. The blonde immediately turned back around and apologized. Then she started speed walking towards Percy, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Happy birthday...I wasn't sure you would be coming." She admitted quietly. Percy chuckled, pulling away from the hug.

"Are you kidding? I'd never miss the anniversary of our...second or third kiss?" He neglected to add that he himself had forgotten his birthday. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, the others and I all made you a cake." She told Percy. He grinned, following her to the dining pavilion. Once he was seated, Annabeth left to get the cake and the others.

Percy swung his feet like a child while he sat, a goofy grin on his face. He was so happy he'd come.

Soon they were all done with the blue cake —Percy, Annabeth, Nico, an Iris message of Thalia, Grover, and Juniper— Thalia left to do something with the hunt and the others went to the beach with Percy. They all fooled around and had a good time, splashing in the water or throwing sand. Eventually Percy announced he was going to go visit his mom.

Chiron let Percy borrow a camp vehicle to drive there. Luckily he'd gotten his license after the Titan war. So he hopped into the vehicle and drove to his mother's apartment building.

Percy walked quietly up the stairs and down the hall. He arrived at his mother's apartment, taking a deep breath. He hadn't seen her in so long. Would she scold? Would Paul scold him? What would they do?

And then he knocked on the door.


	10. Percy’s Birthday Part 2

So basically I've been super busy lately and couldn't post. My iPod broke I couldn't use it for about a week because we had sent it back to Apple. I just got my replacement iPod a few days ago.

It was Sally who came to the door, and she looked quite shocked.

"Percy...?" She asked cautiously. Sally was quite familiar with the Greek myths, and since it had been so long since she saw Percy and she was skeptical, rightfully so. The demigod smiled at his mother.

"Hey, mom." He spoke. Sally quickly took the last few steps forward to hug her son.

"I missed you so much, Percy." Sally spoke, her head resting on Percy's shoulder.

"I know.." He said quietly, pulling away from the hug. Sally led Percy inside.

"Did you eat yet? I made some blue cookies earlier." She grinned at her son, who was enthusiastically nodding.

"No, I didn't have anything to eat yet." Percy said, answering his mother's question. He then reached for a cookie and took a bite. Just like he remembered. It was so yummy and gooey. Sally had walked across the room and disappeared into her and Paul's bedroom. She came out a few seconds later, holding a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"I'd bought this, but I wasn't sure if you'd be home to open it. Luckily you were." She said, sliding the present across the counter.

"Mom, you didn't have to.." He knew how they struggled with money sometimes. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense. I can't spoil my only child now?"

"You know we don't have the money.." He trailed off, but started to open the present nonetheless. Inside was a box, full of all of Percy's favorite candies (blue, of course) and a new pair of blue converse sneakers, since Percy had all but demolished his old pair. It may not have seemed like a lot, but it was everything to Percy.

"Thank you mom." He said, standing up to hug her. Sally smiled, holding her son close. Once they had pulled away, Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, where's Paul?" He asked.

"He went to set up his classroom. He always does it early." Sally sighed. "I wish he was here to see you." Just as she spoke these words, Paul entered the apartment.

"Hey Sal— Percy! It's been so long!" He said, walking over to him. Percy grinned, hugging Paul.

"Well, I'm here now, so.." Percy trailed off with a chuckle.

"I know, so we need to catch up."


	11. Dizzy

Ello. Ready for the next chapter? Because boi is it a doozy. If you want earlier updates, go check out my Wattpad! I update on there quicker. My username is imjustalittleinsane. Enjoy the chapter!

It had been a few weeks since Percy's birthday. The dizzy spells he had been having were getting significantly worse, but he didn't want to tell anybody. He would often fall, and he worried that he would get one while Poseidon was in the room, and he didn't want him to worry.

So Percy was walking through the halls, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He knew this place well by now, and it no longer seemed like a foreign place to him. It felt like home.

Of course, his mother's apartment Camp Half-Blood would always be home to him. Probably more so than Atlantis.

He blew some of his dark hair from his face, looking for anybody to hang out with. He didn't have anything to do at the moment.

Unfortunately, at this moment the room started to spin and his vision became blurry. He almost felt like he was going to throw up. Percy almost fell, and he had to put his hand against the wall to keep himself from doing so.

What was going on? Why was this happening more and more frequently? What was wrong with him?

Millions of possibilities continued to run through his mind, and that hurt. So, now he had a headache and he couldn't walk straight. Wonderful.

Percy slid down the wall to the floor, closing his eyes tightly and trying to make the room stop spinning at least. He opened them for a few seconds, but alas, nothing had changed. His ears felt plugged, as if he was in a car going up a mountain. But he wasn't. When he heard voices, he knew that was also hindering his ability to hear.

And then Percy felt arms, pulling him up. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He tried to loosen the amount of weight whoever was holding him had to support by standing up. But that didn't work. As he did so, he somehow stumbled. If the person behind him wasn't holding him up, he would have fallen.

"Don't worry about it, I've got you, son."

Son. So it was Poseidon who was holding him up. Percy opened his mouth to speak, just to acknowledge that he heard his father, but he couldn't. Mainly because he felt like he was gonna throw up. He closed his mouth, and eyes this time. The nausea subsided, but only slightly.

And then he felt that he was moving. So they were walking, but where? The hospital wing? His bedroom?

He peeked an eye open when the door was being opened, just so he could find out where he was. It was his room. So if his father didn't think it was serious enough for the hospital wing, then it wasn't. Right? Right?

And then he was being laid on his bed as he closed his eye. Poseidon knew Percy was still awake, so he asked the following question,

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Don't lie to me if you are not." Percy opened his eyes. Ugh, all this eye opening is exhausting.

"I'll be fine. I'm just a bit dizzy."

"Percy, you fell. Are you completely sure that that isn't just it? Or maybe you're more than a "bit" dizzy?" Poseidon clearly wasn't buying it. He knew Percy was more than a bit dizzy and was probably experiencing other symptoms.

"Dad, I'm fine." Percy spoke nonchalantly.

"Percy.." It was an intense (not really) staring contest. Sea green eyes staring right back into the same exact color. After about a minute of this, Percy let out a frustrated groan.

"Fine! I'm not okay! My head hurts I'm really dizzy and I feel like I'm going to throw up!" Aha! The truth comes out. Poseidon placed his hand on Percy's forehead, checking for a fever. He'd learned to do this from Sally. His forehead was warm, but not warm enough for it to be a fever. Poseidon huffed, unsure of what to do next.

"I'll be fine. I should probably just lie down for a bit." Reluctantly, Poseidon nodded.

"...Alright. I'll come by in a few hours and see if you're any better."


	12. It’s Worse

It had been a few hours, and true to his word, Poseidon came by to check on Percy.

The demigod was fast asleep, and when Poseidon went to feel his forehead, he still didn't have a fever. So the big question: Was Percy okay?

Poseidon paced the room for a little bit, thinking of possible reasons for what Percy was experiencing, but he could not come up with anything.

As he left the room, Percy woke up. He watched as his father left the room, and he sighed. Upon sitting up, Percy was hit with dizziness and nausea.

With a grunt, Percy fell back onto his bed. He let out another sigh, running his fingers through his raven hair.

What the Hades is going on?

As he lay there, he stared at the ceiling. And then the whole room, and Percy felt like he was going to throw up and gods, he was breaking into a cold sweat. And he felt like crap, and hnnnn, sleep sounded so good. Percy closed his eyes tightly.

Gods, just make it stop.

He was so hot, but cold at the same time. And he was still dizzy somehow with his eyes closed, and he still felt like he was about to throw up, and now he couldn't breathe well, and was he hyperventilating?

Percy tried to call for anybody to come help, because he knew something was definitely wrong with him. He opened his mouth, but his voice wouldn't work. He rolled over, hoping to feel better, but that didn't help. It made him feel worse. Then he sat back up, ignoring the nausea dizziness. He swung his legs over the bed, attempting to stand up. Then just as he stood, he fell to the floor. With a frustrated groan, he stubbornly stood up again, knowing full well that he should not he doing so.

He walked the few steps to the door, managing to grip the knob. He twisted it clumsily, barely managing to open the door before collapsing against the doorframe. Taking a deep breath, he pushed against the frame to be able to stand up. Percy took a few more steps. His vision grew blurry, and everything somehow intensified. Shit.

Black spots danced in his vision, and he felt unsteady. Not much of a surprise.

He took another step forward, instantly regretting it. His legs gave out and he felt himself falling, and then he felt arms catching him. Again?

And then he passed out.


End file.
